


Burnt Sugar

by firehawk05



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: Written for 31 Days July 15 prompt Burnt Sugar. Just some fluffy toasting of marshmallows.





	Burnt Sugar

A winter evening. The fire crackles cheerily on the hearth.  Outside, the night is still and dark, save for the moonlight reflecting off the thin layer of snow outside.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never done this before.”  Erik raises an incredulous eyebrow at his partner.

 

Charles looks affronted.  “Don’t give me that look. I’ve read descriptions yes.”

 

“But you’ve never actually done this before have you? Watch out, it’s going to fall off…”

 

“Like Mr Nazi hunter would know anything about toasting marshmallows.”

 

“More than you evidently. Since everything you’ve done so far has turned into a flaming asteroid of sugary death so far.”

 

“Oh blast.  There goes another one.”

 

“Here.” Erik holds out a skewer with perfectly toasted marshmallow.  It quivers enticingly, burnished to a golden hue by the fire. Charles quirks an eyebrow at him before leaning forward to nip delicately at the crisp brown layer. He catches Erik’s expression and a mischievous light comes into his eyes.  A pink tongue darts out over red lips and he opens wide...

 

“Careful… it could be…”

 

“Ahhh…” Charles huffs, mouth open. But the corner of his mouth slants upwards and his blue eyes still glint with amusement.

 

“Hot … you idiot.”  


End file.
